02 grudnia 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem: młodym być 7.55 Po gospodarsku 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: „Teleranek" i film kanadyjski „Niebezpieczna zatoka" - odc. 13 10.30 Ocean świata" - odc. dok. filmu angielskiego z serii „Królestwo Atlantyku" 11.20 Notowania czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 12.00 Poranek symfoniczny WOSPR i TV 13.00 Poranek dla dzieci: Ewa Szelburg-Zarębina - „Za siedmioma górami" (z Gdańska) 13.45 Wojsko 91 14.10 TV koncert życzeń 14.55 Morze - magazyn 15.15 Pieprz i wanilia z wiatrem przez świat: W poszukiwaniu kanarków 15.55 W starym kinie: „Czarna perła" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. polskiej z 1934 roku, reż. Michał Waszyński; wyk.: Eugeniusz Bodo, Reri, Michał Znicz, Lena Żelichowska, Franciszek Brodniewicz i inni 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Kandydaci na urząd prezydenta RP 17.40 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej 19.00 Dobranoc „Myszka Miki i Kaczor Donald" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Debata kandydatów na urząd prezydenta RP 21.05 Fanny i Aleksander" I seryjnego filmu obyczaj. prod. szwedzkiej, reż. Ingmar Bergmann 22.40 Siedem dni - świat 23.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Sportowa niedziela Program 2 6.15 Powitanie 6.25 Panorama dnia 6.35 Kaliber 90 - magazyn wojskowy 7.05 Przegląd tygodnia (dla słyszących) 9.10 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. spraw codziennych 9.30 Koncert w Filharmonii Szczecińskiej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 „Santa Barbara" - odc. 87 i 88 serialu USA 11.45 Express Dimanche 12.00 Program dnia 12.05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.15 „Jeśli nadejdzie jutro" (1) serial USA 13.30 Sto pytań do... - Jerzego Eysmonta 14.10 Maciej Niesiołowski: Z batutą i humorem 14.40 Kino familijne: „Latający doktorzy - odc. 12 serialu australijskiego 15.25 Archiwum Kontakt TV 16.10 Kochaj nie zabijaj 16.25 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Holandia" - cz. 3 filmu dok. prod. angielskiej z cyklu: „Wspólny rynek" 17.00 Wrocław na antenie Dwójki 17.30 Bliżej świata: Przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.40 Non stop kolor - Rainbop 20.00 Sport: Puchar Davisa: USA - Australia 21.00 Studio Uno-s 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Oprah Winfrey - oczekiwania mężczyzn 22.40 „Jeśli nadejdzie jutro" - odc. 1 filmu fab. (obyczajowo - sensacyjnego) prod. USA, reż. Jerry Landon 23.50 CNN - Headline News 0.05 Akademia wiersza PTV Echo 6.00 Echoporanek 10.30 Film tłumaczony 12.00 Zapowiedź programu 12.30 Wilkołak - horror 13.00 Światowy Przegląd Sportowy 14.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 15.00 Gwiazdy Wrestlingu 16.00 Panda w Echo 16.30 Echa Miasta 17.00 Bajki 17.30 Bubel, czyli odpały młodej pały 18.00 Echotext 18.45 Echa Miasta 19.20 Film fab. tłum. 21.00 Film z TV Sat 23.00 Kup pan auto 23.05 Echotext 23.45 Program nocny 1.00 Film tłum. 2.30 Już po wyborach i po programie BBC1 8.45 Through the Garden Gate 9.15 Celtic Quest 10.00 A Vous la France! 10.25 Espana Viva 10.50 :You and 92 11.25 A Way with Numbers 11.50 Help Your Child with Reading 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Snooker 16.50 The Clothes Show 17.15 Schofield's Europe 17.45 The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair: 3 18.15 Sum Chance 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 You Rang, M'Lord? 20.05 Snooker 21.00 House of Cards 22.00 News; Weather 22.15 Everyman 23.05 Snooker 0.05 Clean Slate 0.35 Mahabharat 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 7.30 King Rollo 7.35 Playdays 7.55 Is That a Fact? 8.10 Pinocchio 8.30 Movable Feasts 8.45 Litt'l Bits 9.10 Corners 9.30 Dungeons and Dragons 9.55 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.40 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 11.10 Boxpops 11.50 The O-Zone 12.00 Out of Westminster 12.30 Scrutiny 13.00 FILM Captains Courageous 14.50 Animation Now 15.00 Local Hero 16.45 Animation Now 17.00 Rugby Special 18.00 The Money Programme 18.40 The German Elections 19.15 The Trials of Life 20.05 Not Only ... but Also ... 20.35 Nippon 21.35 Club Paradise 23.10 The German Elections 0.00 Dance Energy 0.40 Rapido 1.15 Closedown